Un cuento infantil
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Las historias leídas se quedan para el recuerdo, y nuestros hijos pueden volver a soñar con aquellos que nos llevaron a mágicos mundos...[ONESHOOT]


Una brisa nocturna ululaba en el porche de la casa. La mecedora se movía lentamente, al compás de la brisa. Nadie atendía ya las flores del jardín, y las malas hierbas lo habían tomado. Donde antes había rosas y margaritas, ahora solo quedaban zarzas.

Parecería que el lugar estuviera abandonado si no fuera por una débil luz que asomaba por una ventana en la casa.

En una humilde habitación, una joven arrullaba a su pequeña con un viejo cuento de hadas, princesas y dragones. La luz procedía de un viejo quinqué al que le sobraban años. Unas letras grabadas indicaban su antiguo propietario. Y ahora, como todo lo suyo, ya estaba marchito. No había lugar para aquello en la casa. Aun así, la joven lo conservaba.

El quinqué iluminaba una tierna escena. La joven madre, recostada sobre la cama, se desvelaba por su hijita. Mientras le contaba aquel cuento, unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. No era momento para llorar.

"_Erase una vez un príncipe de un reino lejano, por el que todas las jóvenes de la zona suspiraban. Su cabello, parecía reflejo del sol, y en sus ojos escondía el secreto del profundo mar azul. No había rival para aquel apuesto joven, ni joven damisela que no se rindiera a sus encantos. Pero además, el joven príncipe era amable y condescendiente con todos. Siempre una sonrisa amable y una palabra sincera, ya fuera anciano niño, rico o pobre. La zona entera le tenia gran aprecio._

_Ocurrió un día que una joven y rica princesa oriental llegó a la comarca. Su comitiva estaba compuesta por grandes elefantes y feroces tigres. Contra todos estaba dispuesto a luchar el príncipe si eso le aseguraba el amor de la princesa. Algún tiempo después, se anuncio entre todos la boda de los dos jóvenes. Fue celebrada con gran alegría, pues era conocido el gran amor de los príncipes. Pero no les duro mucho la felicidad, pues un malvado hechicero pretendía enturbiar la paz del reino. Allí fue el príncipe, raudo y veloz a lomos de su caballo para luchar contra él. Se despidió de su amada, que entre llanto, le rogaba que no fuera, pues una muerte horrible le esperaba. _

_En su viaje, el joven pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de su amada, pero el amor por ella y por su reino le llevo a cruzar fronteras y a derrotar mil adversarios hasta que al fin llego ante el malvado hechicero…"_ La joven madre no podía remediar dejar caer aquellas lágrimas….lagrimas que salían desde el fondo del alma.

¿Qué pasó con el príncipe, mam�?...Me gusta este cuento…síguelo, por favor, mamá…

No, cariño…hoy es muy tarde…ya es hora de que te acuestes…además, ya te lo sabes…te lo he contado mil veces…el príncipe murió a manos del hechicero…un heraldo llevo su cuerpo a los pies de la princesa.- Nuevamente, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la joven.- Ahora, duérmete cariño, ya es hora.

Sheryl arropó cariñosamente a su hijita y se llevo el viejo quinqué. Una vez más, todos los recuerdos se le venían de golpe… ¿Por qué había sido él¿Acaso no había sido el mejor?...Mil veces le habían dicho que las cosas eran así, y que no había que darle vueltas…pero ella no podía.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, pero antes escuchó a su hija nombrar a aquel príncipe encantado que también a ella le había robado el corazón.

Llegó hasta su habitación y en un viejo baúl encontró unos viejos libros, gastados por el paso del tiempo, unas fotos y muchos recuerdos. Lentamente, cogio un libro, y casi mecánicamente lo abrió por una pagina.

"_Harry saltó sobre la Copa y se echó al suelo al oír más maldiciones tras él. Nuevos chorros de luz le pasaron por encima de la cabeza mientras, tumbado alargaba la mano para coger la de Cedric._

_-¡Apartos¡Es mío¡Yo le mataré!-gritó Voldemort._

_La mano de Harry había aferrado a Cedric por la muñeca. Entre él y Voldemort se interponía una làpida pero Cedric pesaba demasiado para arrastrarlo, y la copa quedaba fuera de su alcance. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort destellaron en la oscuridad. Harry lo vio curvar la boca en una sonrisa y levantar la varita._

_-¡Accio!-gritó Harry apuntando la Copa de los tres magos con la varita._

_La copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa. Oyó el grito furioso de Dumbledore en el mismo instante en el que sentia una sacudida bajo el ombligo q significaba que el trasladador había funcionado: se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad en un torbellino de viento y colores y Cedric iba a su lado. Regresaba..."_

Ni el tiempo impediría que Sheryl Chase se emocionara una y mil veces al recordar al príncipe de los cuentos de su hija. Aún era muy pronto para que la pequeña Zahara leyera las novelas…de momento..le emocionaba verla soñar con aquel apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules, con un gran corazón cuyo error fue cruzarse en el camino de Lord Voldemort. Y así se durmió ella, tal y como diría el profesor Dumbledore…"_Recordad a Cedric Diggory"..._

* * *

Bueno, éste el primer relato que escribo sobre Cedric. No estoy muy familiarizada con su historia, en realidad lo hice como regalo a mi bruji preferida, Maeve, porque sé que le encanta él, su historia, y que siempre llora con el cuarto libro.¡Te quiero mucho, Lindi! No se te olvide.

¿Cómo ha estado¿Os parece demasiado sentimental? Comentadme...


End file.
